comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Man
Dr. Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym, Ph.D. is known to the scientific community as a brilliant biochemist, cyberneticist, entomologist, physicist, and roboticist. His work is most closely associated with van Dyne Industries, although he has taught the occasional university course. He has few friends, and is an immensely private person. Giant-Man is known as a hero in his own right, a founding member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, and as the long time partner of the Winsome Wasp. He has been known under other names, such as Ant-Man and Goliath (though not the most recent Goliath that is believed dead). Background Dr. Henry Joanthan "Hank" Pym is an American biochemist with extensive backgrounds in entomology, cybernetics, robotics and physics. He was born in Elmsford, New York. PymOs life was unremarkable until college where he met Maria Trovaya, a Hungarian refugee, whom he married. While honeymooning in her native Hungary Pym and Maria were assaulted by secret police. Pym was knocked out and Maria killed. He never understood why. Returning to America Hank vowed to make this world a better place to live, for all of humanity. It was his way of honoring her memory. Pym earned his PhD. in biochemistry and came to the attention of Vernon van Dyne of Van Dyne Industries who recruited him right out of college and set him up in a state of the art lab and gave him complete intellectual freedom and a generous salary. He also became infatuated with van Dyne's beautiful teenage daughter, Janet. Hank pursued Janet and they began dating. He also developed a number of patents for her father including a gas that reduced the effects of radiation on humans. He also developed a fascination with insects. Hank discovered a type of particle that could shrink or enlarge objects and living things. They were eventually dubbed 'Pym' particles. Impetuously he used them to shrink himself and explore a nearby ant hill. That excursion nearly proved fatal. Undaunted Hank developed a cybernetic helmet that allowed him to communicate with the ants as well as a protective costume. He fought several spies and criminals as Ant-Man. Disaster struck when Vernon van Dyne developed a teleporter that brought an alien to Earth. The alien killed van Dyne so that no one could send him back. Hank confided in Janet that he was Ant-Man and gave her the means to become the Wasp. Together they defeated the creature and became a crime fighting duo. Hank and Janet became founding members of the Avengers. They fought alongside Thor, Iron Man and the other heroes for several years but Hank decided that he was out of his league. He used another form of Pym particles to become Giant-Man, feeling he could contribute more. Around this time an AI he was developing went rogue and became Ultron, one of the Avengers' most dangerous foes. After several years, and another identity change to Goliath, Hank and Jan left the Avengers. He felt stressed out from the constant dangers. He also wanted to resume his experiments. In addition the constant use of his growth powers had dangerous side effects on his body. He returned to entomology and his Ant-Man identity. He was only providing scientific support for the Avengers at this time when he suffered a lab accident. When the Darkness arrived on Earth Hank was startled and dropped several containers of a new gas that leaked. The gases in combination with the Darkness made him mentally unstable. After the battle in the Labyrinth Hank retired his Ant-Man identity and separated amicably from Janet while he worked to restore his mental health. He still helped Tony Stark with several projects as a civilian. After many months Hank Pym has reappeared as Ant-Man and is ready to rejoin the Avengers. Personality Shy: Pym is a very reclusive individual. He's taught very few classes, kept his picture off the back covers of his books, rarely attends parties or other functions unless poked sharply with a stick or the like. Despite this he enjoys spending time with his few friends, whether being a lab rat or in small get togethers. Guilt: Pym feels responsible for the death of his first wife, Maria. Her death spurred him to make the world a better place. One outgrowth of this is that his inventions seem more practical for helping people than say, Reed Richards' gear. A gas to prevent radiation sickness can be very useful, a Neg Zone portal is a rich man's toy. Inferiority: For all the accolades he receives Hank has trouble believing he measures up to his friends. Thor is a freaking GOD after all. Likewise he sometimes feels his contributions as a scientist are not as incredible as they are to others. He once referred to them as a size changing suit and a psychotic cybernetic son. Love: Janet van Dyne is the love of his life. He truly loved his first wife Maria but their relationship never got past the honeymoon phase. He has been to Hell and back with Jan and each trial they underwent caused their love to deepen. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) First Player's Logs *(IT: 2012-11-20 - Stark Does It Again - Ice Skating) NPC'ed Logs *2013-09-20 - Cutscene: Constructing Trust - Stark sends a notice out to the Avengers Academy peeps. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-11-14 - The Recovering Spider-Woman - Tony Stark pays a visit to Jess in the Avenger's Med-bay after she loses her powers. *2013-12-02 - SDR: Miss Russia vs Miss America: An Alternative Universe Showdown - An assassination attempt goes wrong. Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, Natasha, you give love a bad name. Second Player's Logs *2014-02-06 - Lab Partners - Hank Pym goes lecturing and makes a new friend: your friendly neighborhood college student. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-08 - Cutscene: Hank and Hank - The two Hanks play golf with predictable results. *2014-02-09 - Meetings and Revelations - Woops. The source of the blood anomaly is determined. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-17 - Lovers and Strangers - Hank breaks some very bad news to a recuperating Jan onboard the Helicarrier. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Heroic Inspiration - Janet gives a speech remembers *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-03-01 - How Many Heartbeats?! - Stark insists on a routine checkup for Nat and the kid. Surprise! *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-18 - Cutscene: A Particle Problem - Pym's Particle Problem passes on, in part, to a pregnant Natasha. This bodes ill. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-05-03 - The Doctor Is In - Doctor Henry Pym returns from his self-imposed sojourn. Janet is there with a troubling turn of events. *2014-07-04 - Path of the Conqueror Part 2 - Iron Lad's own armor turned against him, and Kang is about to get rid of the unborn children! Can the heroes stop the monster that Nathaniel becomes? *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available